Filtering of noise in video sequences is often performed to obtain as close to a noise-free signal as possible. Spatial filtering requires only the current frame (i.e., picture) to be filtered and not surrounding frames in time. Spatial filters, when implemented without temporal filtering, may suffer from blurring of edges and detail. For this reason and the fact that video tends to be more redundant in time than space, temporal filtering is often employed for greater filtering capability with less visual blurring. Since video contains both static scenes and objects moving with time, temporal filters for video include motion compensation from frame to frame for each part of the moving objects to prevent trailing artifacts of the filtering.